Begin Again
by KedonnM24
Summary: Cerita cintanya dimulai lagi hari Rabu, didalam café. / "Maukah kau memulai semuanya lagi bersamaku?" / "Pemilihan kata yang bagus, Sasuke-kun." / Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Inspired from the song 'Begin Again' by Taylor Swift. Fanon.


Kupandangi lagi pantulan diriku didepan cermin. _Makeup_ tipis alami menghiasi wajahku yang putih pucat. Rambutku yang sudah panjang sepunggung kukuncir kuda dengan poni. _Dress_ merah selutut kukenakan ditemani _cardigan_ berwarna krem.

Benarkah ini aku? Sakura Haruno, _kunoichi_ tomboy yang dijuluki Tsunade kedua di Konoha? Sejak kapan aku berdandan begini?

Well, sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan juga aku mengenakan semua ini. Hari ini tanggal dua puluh delapan Maret dan Ino bilang akan merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke dua puluh satu di café Ichikawa.

Ne? Bahkan aku sendiri lupa tanggal ulang tahunku.

Salahkan pekerjaanku di Rumah Sakit dan misi-misi dari Tsunade-shisou.

Ah, itu hanya alasan klise sebenarnya. Sungguh. Itu hanya alasanku untuk lari dari kenyataan bahwa semuanya adalah salahku yang terlalu sibuk mengambil misi berturut-turut untuk menyibukkan diri. Menyibukkan diri dari kenyataan bahwa _dia_ sudah pulang.

Kenyataan yang indah memang. Tapi untuk apa jika dia disini tapi tak tersentuh hanya olehku? Kalau begitu lebih baik dia pergi saja sekalian.

Tok tok tok

"Sakura-chan! Ayo cepat! Semuanya sudah menunggumu di café!" Ah, suara itu. Sudah kembali dari misinya di Oto yah?

"Sabar sedikit, Naruto!" Aku membuka pintu rumahku dan mendapati dua rekan setimku dengan gaya khas mereka masing-masing. Naruto dengan gaya hiperaktifnya, dan _dia_ dengan gaya cueknya.

Ah, aku selalu suka apapun darinya. Selalu terlihat keren.

"Ya ampun, Sakura-chan! Kau manis sekali! Tidak pernah aku melihatmu mengenakan baju seperti itu sebelumnya."

Aku tersenyum senang, "Terima Kasih, Naruto."

Naruto hanya nyengir dan melirik kearahnya. Dia menatapku dari ujung kepala dan berhenti di kakiku, "Apa yang kau kenakan itu?" Suaranya yang berat memasuki indera pendengaranku.

"Ini _high-heels_. Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak cocok mengenakan itu." Katanya kemudian berbalik meninggalkan aku dan Naruto menuju café. Mungkin bagi orang lain, kalimat barusan sangat kasar apalagi jika dikatakan pada teman wanitamu, terdengar tidak baik. Tapi aku bukan orang lain. Aku bahkan terkagum-kagum mendengar dia mengatakan itu, itu artinya dia meperhatikanku kan?

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat, Sakura-chan!" Seru Naruto.

.

"Jidat! Selamat ulang tahun!" Seru Ino langsung memelukku bahkan tidak membiarkanku duduk ketika sampai dipintu masuk café.

"Ino, sesak!"

Ino hanya nyengir meminta maaf dan melepas pelukannya, "Ayo, semuanya sudah menunggumu." Ino lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kesebuah meja bundar yang sudah diisi oleh Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Sai, dan Shikamaru. Kakashi-sensei Tsunade-sishou pun menyempatkan diri untuk datang.

Mereka semua memandangku dan tersenyum, "Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura!"

"Terima Kasih, semuanya!" Seruku riang. Begitu aku hendak mengambil tempat duduk diantara Ino dan Hinata, dia tiba-tiba menarik tanganku dan mendudukkanku dibangku diantara dirinya dan Naruto. Aku hanya bisa menaikkan alisku.

"Hn. Kau duduk disini saja."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Eh? Teme? Ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau minta Sakura-chan duduk di sebelahmu. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat aku di Oto?" Goda Naruto, menyikut lengannya.

"Hn. Berisik, dobe." Sahutnya cuek yang langsung dibalas cibiran Naruto.

.

Aku hampir menangis terharu melihat semua teman-teman seangkatanku begitu peduli padaku. Memang sih, Kiba, Shino, Chouji tidak hadir karena sedang ada misi. Tapi setidaknya teman-teman yang lain hadir. Mereka bahkan memberi kado. Bahkan Shikamaru yang dikenal cuek sekalipun.

Ino, Hinata dan Tenten memberiku sebuah gelang berwarna merah yang sama persis dengan milik mereka (hanya beda warna, Ino warna ungu, Hinata abu-abu, dan Tenten hijau), Sai memberiku lukisan tim tujuh, Shikamaru dan Neji memberiku buku medis yang kelihatan menarik untuk dibaca, Naruto memberi tujuh kupon ramen (yang katanya sudah dia kumpulkan begitu lama), Kakashi-sensei memberi pouch, dan Tsunade-sishou memberiku gulungan berisi jurus-jurus yang menggoda untuk dipelajari. Dan dia… Dia memberiku kalung cantik dengan bandul bunga sakura merah muda. Aku sungguh hampir meloncat riang menyadari dia mau repot-repot mencari kado.

Usai aku berterima kasih pada semuanya, kami semua pulang. Ino menawarkan aku untuk mampir kerumahnya sebentar, tapi aku menolak begitu melihat Sai sudah menunggunya terlebih dahulu. Tsunade-sishou juga memberiku libur hari ini dan mengatakan Shizune-nee yang akan mengurus pekerjaanku hari ini.

Aku masih belum beranjak dari tempat dudukku ketika satu persatu teman-temanku sudah mulai pulang dan Naruto menepuk bahuku, "Sakura-chan! Aku dan Hinata pulang duluan yah?" Katanya menggenggam tangan Hinata yang merona.

"Ah, ya, aku masih mau disini."

"Aku juga." Sahut suara berat disebelahku.

"Ahhh, begitu yah, Teme? Baiklah! Kami duluan yah? Jaa!" Naruto nyengir.

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san." Kata Hinata tersenyum.

Dan mereka pun hilang dari balik pintu café.

Hening.

Hening lagi.

Oke, cukup.

"Ehm, Sasuke-kun… sebenarnya kau ingin bicara apa?" Kataku langsung keinti. Aku tahu dia tidak akan mau repot-repot duduk disini sementara dia bisa saja memilih untuk berlatih.

"Hn, tidak ada."

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Maksudku, bukannya mau lancang, hanya saja… kau tahu kan, kau bukan tipe orang yang akan duduk di café dengan rekan timmu seperti ini."

"Hn, hanya ingin saja. Memang tidak boleh?"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa."

Hening lagi.

Aku memutuskan untuk membuka buku medis yang tadi diberi Shikamaru sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Sambil menyeruput kopi yang tadi kupesan, aku mulai membaca apa yang terdapat didalamnya. Benar kan apa kataku? Isi buku ini menarik! Tidak salah Shikamaru disebut memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke dia, dan mendapati dia sedang menatapku intens.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun? Ada apa?"

Dia menatap tepat kemataku yang berhasil membuatku merona, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada." Jawabku seadanya.

"Tidak mungkin tidak ada kan? Kita duduk disini bersama…"

"Lalu?"

"Kita pernah berniat saling membunuh, Sakura."

Aku diam, dia berhasil mengingatkanku pada kejadian beberapa bulan silam, "Memang."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Aku bahagia."

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar bahagia. Karena kau disini bersamaku sekarang."

Dia diam sesaat, "Aku pernah membunuh banyak orang, Sakura."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku tidak pernah merasa pantas bersamamu. Aku… sudah terlalu kotor."

"Kau salah."

"Apa?"

"Jika kau memang sudah kotor, kau tidak akan mau pulang lagi kesini, kau tahu?"

"Aku… merasa bahwa aku harus jujur padamu," Dia mencengkeram sisi meja, "Dan aku juga harus… baik padamu."

Aku tersenyum melihat kekakuannya berkomunikasi.

Dia menghela nafas, "Maukah kau memulai semuanya lagi?"

Aku tahu kali ini dia membicarakan tentang kami berdua, "Pemilihan kata yang bagus, Sasuke-kun."

.

Aku tahu, mungkin tidak seperti dulu, karena memang mustahil kembali ke masa lalu. Tapi aku juga tahu, cara kami sekarang sudah berbeda dari dua genin yang masih labil dan kekanakkan. Sudah lebih dewasa dan sama-sama mengerti apa yang namanya kehilangan. Dan satu hal lagi yang aku tahu, di hari Rabu, didalam café, cerita cinta dalam hidupku dimulai lagi.

.

**A/N:**

**Apa ini? *ngeliat yang diatas dengan nista**

**Aku tahu ini sangat gaje dan aneh. u,u Tapi sungguh, aku gatel banget pen publish cerita ini. Oiya, aku juga mau berterima kasih pada orang-orang yang bersedia nge-fav dan review cerita ku yang Letters to Juliet. *nangis haru dipelukkan bang Sasuke* (Kalo kalian Dramione Shippers, mampir baca bisa kali? #digampar)**

**Seriusan, kalian baik-baik semua sama anak bawang FFn yang unyu ini. =3=**

**Oiya, yang ngereview tapi ga login, maaf yah aku gabales. Aku paling males kalo nambahin kata2 diluar cerita gitu... (Terus ini apa?!), soalnya kalo menurut aku cerita yah cerita aja, gausah ditambah warning, disclaimer, dan sebagainya. Jadi kalo disclaimer, warning, dan semacemnya, aku taro di summary. **

**Yaudah deh, ntar malah kebanyakan omong.**

**Thx for reading!**

**Sign, **

**Kedonn.**

**#ngilang**


End file.
